1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid accommodating container.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a fiber absorber configured by fusing a sheath material at an intersection part of an aggregation of a double structure fiber material configured from a core material and a sheath material is known (for example, JP-A-2009-279872). For example, inks that include a surfactant with an HLB value obtained by the Griffin method of 11 or more to 18 or less and a monovalent alcohol with 8 to 12 carbon atoms is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-37460).
However, in cases where a fiber material with an appropriate configuration and an ink with an appropriate configuration are not combined, there is a problem were the pigment precipitates in a liquid accommodating container including a pigment ink that includes a fiber material and a pigment, thereby lowering the image quality.